This invention relates to methods and apparatus for automotive car care, and more particularly relates to methods and means for preventing damage to the external surface of vehicle doors and the like.
It is well known in the prior art that automobile doors are susceptible to being dented and otherwise scratched while parked in public places. There have been various vehicle door moldings and similar accessories developed to protect the trim thereof. But such moldings are clearly limited to offensively protecting door trim, not the body or surface of the door. In addition, the effectiveness of such moldings and the like depends upon the coordination between the trim-moldings of one car and the configuration of the surface of the door of another car. Under circumstances in which the height, size, and shape of doors of respective vehicles randomly placed adjacent each other, there is inadequate likelihood of such dent-preventative devices from being successful.
Accordingly, there has been a paucity of apparatus developed which may be conveniently placed upon and removed from vehicle doors and the like, in order to prevent them from being physically dented and damaged by being contacted by a door of another vehicle. Indeed, heretofore unknown in the prior art is an apparatus and technique for effectively protecting vehicle doors from being dented and scratched by enabling substantially all of the susceptible surface thereof to be protected by a removable covering. If it were feasible to easily attach such a protection to the susceptible lateral surfaces of a vehicle door and the like, the frequency of the deterioration of the surface thereof would be greatly reduced, thereby prolonging the aesthetics and integrity of the vehicle door.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, whereby means and techniques are provided which are useful for preventing dents and scratches to vehicle doors and the like.